The invention is based on monolithic integrated semiconductor arrangement of the type having a power diode whose anode forms an emitter and whose cathode forms a base of a parasitic substrate transistor.
Such monolithic integrated semiconductor means are well-known, particularly with respect to integrated ignition output stages of internal combustion engines and output stages of electrical generator controlling means. In order to connect the current and the voltage to inductive loads, thyristors and recovery diodes are connected in parallel with the inductive load. In monolithic integrated circuits, these power component parts form a parasitic transistor toward the substrate, which parasitic transistor allows an additional substrate current to flow. However, because of technical measures relating to manufacture the current gain of this parasitic transistor can only be adjusted to typically small values between 0.05 and 0.15. For the recovery diode of a conventional three-phase generator, which can only absorb currents of up to 5 amperes, this means a parasitic substrate current between approximately 0.25 amperes and 0.75 amperes.
In a generator with a nominal rating of 14 volts, for example, a light dynamo in a motor vehicle, this means an additional power loss of between 3.5 watts and 10.5 watts.